Por Estranhas Razões
by Marck Evans
Summary: Draco e Harry amadurecem durante a guerra. Por motivos diferentes, mas não mais tão solitários assim. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Título da Fic**: Por Estranhas Razões

**Título do Capítulo:** Filhinho da Mamãe

**Autor**: Marck Evans

**Betas**: Ivi e Lili (brigadão, lindas!)

**Censura**: NC-17

**Desafios da Fic**: № 9 (Antigos) e № 3, 31, 55 e 85 (Novos)

**Desafios desse capítulo**: № 3 e 55 (Novos)

**Gênero**: Romance e Angst.

**Par**: Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer**: A JK criou os personagens, mas o conceito dela de fazê-los se divertirem inclui apenas enfrentar bruxos das trevas e morrer. Eu pego os coitados emprestados para que eles possam ter outro tipo de diversão. Não ganho grana com isso, mas, em compensação, eu ganho o prazer de conhecer outras pessoas tão pervs quanto eu. :))

**Resumo**: De formas diferentes, Harry e Draco amadurecem durante a guerra. E eles têm razões muito estranhas para se aproximarem.

Fic escrita para o festslash do potterslashfics - Enderço no meu perfil.

**Por Estranhas Razões**

**Capítulo I - Filhinho da Mamãe**

Draco permanecia sentando na cama, com os ouvidos atentos aos passos no corredor. O velho castelo imapeável era a sede momentânea do Lorde das Trevas e seus seguidores, voluntários ou não. Ele havia recebido um quarto próximo ao de Snape e ao de sua mãe, e ordens para não sair dele. Narcissa ainda tinha alguma liberdade, contando que não saísse sem autorização. Draco sabia muito bem que os dois eram virtualmente prisioneiros do Lorde das Trevas, e que as coisas só não estavam piores graças à intervenção de Snape, o atual favorito do Lorde.

Ele e Narcissa estavam sob a proteção do ex-professor, o que era uma humilhação, mas também a sua única e frágil garantia. No entanto, as freqüentes ausências de Snape os deixavam a mercê de algum comensal carreirista. Ninguém faria coisa alguma para ajudá-los depois que ele fracassara em matar Dumbledore, nem mesmo sua tia.

A memória daquela noite, cinco meses atrás, quando ele confrontara Dumbledore no alto da Torre, estava viva em sua mente, e por mais que ele as afastasse durante o dia, elas voltam em seus pesadelos.

Ele reconheceu os passos de Narcissa e já estava de pé quando ela entrou no quarto. A mãe, que tinha ido visitar Bellatrix, não deveria estar de volta tão cedo. Os instintos de Draco detectaram perigo.

-Draco, pegue uma capa e venha comigo. Agora.

-O que houve, mãe? – Apesar do medo e da curiosidade, ele obedeceu imediatamente. Alguma coisa na voz de Narcissa indicava que não era hora para desobediência ou perguntas.

-Não discuta, Draco. Vamos rápido. Temos apenas alguns minutos de vantagem. Nós temos de fugir daqui. – Narcissa pegou uma segunda capa do filho e se encaminhou rapidamente para a porta, enquanto a vestia.

-Fugir? – Draco parou a meio caminho da saída, totalmente aturdido.

Fugir do Lorde? Como? Por mais que quisesse fazer isso, ele sabia que era uma idéia suicida.

-Mãe...

-Ouça bem, Draco, porque não há tempo para explicações. Se não sairmos daqui imediatamente, eles virão atrás de nós. Serei torturada e morta, mas isso não é nada comparado ao que acontecerá com você.

-Snape disse...

-Severus não sabe o que aconteceu. De qualquer forma, não acho que ele poderia nos ajudar outra vez. Ou que ia querer nos ajudar. Vem.

Draco seguiu a mãe pelo corredor vazio. Seguindo o exemplo dela, trazia a varinha na mão, mas escondida pela capa.

Sua mãe obviamente descobrira alguma coisa grave na visita à tia. Grave o bastante para valer a pena arriscar uma fuga. Terrível o suficiente para ela perder a fé na proteção de Snape.

Quase no final do corredor, ouviram passos, e passaram por um grupo de Comensais que conversava e ria. Pelo tom da conversa, Draco supôs que não se tratava de um grupo de busca. Ainda.

Já estavam quase no final do corredor quando viram Snape à sua frente. Pálido e frio, ele parecia estar esperando os dois ali.

Draco ouviu apenas o sussurro de Snape:

-_Accio_ varinhas.

-Severus!

O protesto de sua mãe não pareceu comover Snape, e Draco detestou a sensação de estar desarmado na frente dele.

-Aonde pretendiam ir?

-Severus, por favor. Nos deixe ir. Você não sabe o que aconteceu. Não sabe o que eu tive de fazer.

-Eu já sei o que o Lorde pretende fazer com Draco, Narcissa, mas fugindo assim, vocês estariam se condenando a morte.

-E o que acha que vai acontecer se ficarmos aqui? Por favor, Severus.

Draco tinha a sensação de estar sendo propositadamente ignorado.

-Narcissa, pegue Draco e venha comigo.

-Severus, não, por favor! Não nos entregue ao Lorde.

-Controle-se, mulher.

-Não! Eu não vou deixar Draco cair nas mãos dele!

**_-_**Estupefaça.

No átimo de tempo que o feitiço levou para atingi-lo, Draco se admirou da habilidade de Snape em usar duas varinhas ao mesmo tempo.

_drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // _

Draco abriu os olhos ao som de vozes discutindo baixinho:

-Ficou louco de vez, Snape?

-Eu não podia deixá-los lá.

-E não podia trazer nenhum deles para cá. É perigoso.

Quando Draco reconheceu a voz do interlocutor de Snape, um leve arfar escapou de seus lábios, atraindo a atenção dos outros dois bruxos.

-De volta aos vivos, Malfoy?

-Potter!

Draco foi ignorado. Potter se limitou a encarar Narcissa.

-Acredito que também já esteja acordada, Sra Malfoy.

Narcissa abriu os olhos em silêncio.

O Garoto-que-insitia-em-não-morrer os olhou seriamente antes de falar:

-As cordas que estão prendendo os pulsos e pernas de vocês são apenas precaução com a qual Snape concordou. Elas impedem que desaparatem daqui. As varinhas de vocês ficam comigo, por enquanto.

Só então Draco se deu conta de que estavam amarrados em velhas cadeiras sujas, no que parecia um depósito trouxa abandonado.

-Snape – Draco encarou o ex-professor -, você nos vendeu para ele?

-Draco. – Narcissa tentou controlar o filho. –, Azkaban ainda é melhor do que poderia nos acontecer se Severus tivesse nos entregado ao Lorde.

-Azkaban? – Potter parecia surpreso com essa idéia. – Eu não vou enviá-los a Azkaban.

-Pretende nos matar, Potter?

-Nesse momento, o que eu pretendo fazer, Malfoy, é apenas entender que confusão é essa. – Potter virou-se para Snape. – Explique-se.

Draco não conseguia entender o que se passava na mente do outro bruxo. Sempre imaginara que Potter o queria morto porque estava envolvido na morte de Dumbledore.

-O Lorde já deve ter decretado a morte deles a essa altura. Eles precisam de abrigo.

-E você quer que eu providencie abrigo para esses dois?

-Exatamente, Potter. Eles são alvos do Lorde das Trevas agora. Pelo que eu sei, é sua função proteger os inimigos dele.

Draco encarava Snape sem entender. Havia uma certa familiaridade no trato dele com Potter. Algo que Draco nunca imaginara que pudesse existir entre os dois.

Na noite em que Snape matara Dumbledore, Potter havia corrido atrás deles, enlouquecido de raiva, e agora eles conversavam como se fossem aliados. Então Draco entendeu: Snape era um espião, não do Lorde das Trevas, mas de Dumbledore.

A realidade o atingiu. O favorito do Lorde estava na posição perfeita para ajudar seus inimigos. Olhou para Potter que discutia com o ex-professor.

-Talvez eu devesse deixar que os Weasley cuidassem deles. Você consegue imaginar o quanto eles adorariam proteger Malfoy depois do que Greyback fez com Bill em Hogwarts?

Draco estremeceu ao lembrar que Greyback estivera se gabando de ter arrancado pedaços de alguém na noite que Dumbledore morrera. Aparentemente, um dos Weasley.

-Não tenho tempo para joguinhos, Potter. Diga logo que vai acolhê-los. Eu preciso voltar para perto do Lorde.

Potter e Snape podiam ser aliados, mas estavam muito longe de serem amigos. Era óbvio, para Draco, que os dois apenas se toleravam.

Potter respirou fundo, com se procurasse se conter:

-Me dê uma razão pra que eu arrisque a vida dos outros para salvar a deles.

Narcissa interferiu:

-Draco só se envolveu nessa história para salvar a família. Ele...

-Sra Malfoy, eu ouvi seu filho se gabando de ser um Comensal vezes demais para acreditar nisso. Eu até admito que no final ele não desejou realmente a morte do Professor Dumbledore, e que gostaria de um jeito de sair do embrulho em que se meteu. Mas só porque percebeu que Voldemort queria apenas ter mais um peão. Me dê uma razão verdadeira pra que eu me arrisque a ajudar vocês.

Narcissa ergueu o nariz:

-Eu não vou me rebaixar implorando, garoto. Prefiro que você nos entregue aos aurores a me humilhar mais ainda.

Draco viu sua mãe lançar um olhar frio na direção de Snape, obviamente culpando-o pela situação degradante em que se encontrava.

Potter sentou-se em uma cadeira baixa exatamente de frente a Narcissa.

-Talvez isso fosse uma solução para a senhora. Mas seu precioso filho estaria morto em algumas horas. O Ministro sancionou uma lei que acelera a execução de Comensais.

-Pena de morte? – Pelo tom da voz de Snape, ele também não sabia dessa nova lei.

-Sim. A lei vai ser publicada amanhã. Nosso pessoal dentro do Ministério nos informou pouco antes de eu vir para cá.

-Scrimgeour é um imbecil.

Potter fez um gesto cansado e disse meio irônico:

-Pelo menos nisso, eu concordo com você, Snape.

-Mas, e Lucius? – A voz de Narcissa soou trêmula no silêncio que se seguiu.

-Provavelmente, terá um julgamento sumário. A menos que consiga comprar alguém, mesmo estando preso. Portanto, Sra Malfoy, nós voltamos ao início: eu preciso de um motivo muito forte para acreditar que não estão agindo a mando de Voldemort.

Draco estremeceu. Ele não se lembrava do pai há algum tempo. Em determinado momento, manter-se vivo e proteger sua mãe tinha se tornado muito mais importante que pensar em formas de tirar seu pai de Azkaban. Ou talvez fosse o ressentimento crescente. Lucius nunca lhe dissera o que era realmente ser um Comensal, o que era ser um escravo do Lorde. Sempre fizera parecer que matar era fácil e natural. Draco andava se perguntando se ele era o fraco, ou se seu pai é que o tinha enganado. E agora Lucius estava por um fio, se não obtivessem ajuda de Potter, eles também estariam praticamente mortos. Viu sua mãe ficar em silêncio, uma máscara de frieza tomando conta de sua expressão. Draco quase podia ver a luta entre o orgulho e o medo.

Ele entendia muito bem como ela se sentia. Eram parecidos. Ele odiava com todas as forças ter de estar sujeito ao Santo Potter. Se não fosse o desespero que vinha crescendo há meses em seu peito, ele teria preferido arriscar suas chances numa fuga. Se não fosse pela segurança de sua mãe, ele não aceitaria depender do maldito Potter.

Então, ela olhou para Draco, e ele soube que ela havia cedido. Por ele. Odiou-se por isso, mas também sentiu uma considerável dose de alívio.

Narcissa estava pálida e sua voz soava monótona e fria quando ela começou a contar:

-Eu matei Bella. Eu tive de matar minha irmã, Potter. E essa é apenas uma das razões pelas quais o Lorde quer nos matar.

Draco olhou para o rosto pálido de sua mãe e soube que era verdade. O queixo dela tremeu levemente, como se tocar no assunto trouxesse seus sentimentos, até então totalmente controlados, à tona. Ela virou-se para Snape:

-Você tinha razão sobre lançar uma Imperdoável. O preço é muito alto.

-Por que, Sra Malfoy? Por que fez isso?

Draco achou que Potter tentava soar gentil, sem conseguir realmente.

-Porque ela não ia me deixar fugir com Draco.

-Narcissa, é melhor contar do início.

Sua mãe encarou Snape em silêncio. Draco a conhecia o suficiente para saber que ela precisava dizer algo doloroso. Não se deixou enganar pelo tom indiferente na voz dela:

-Cerca de um ano antes de Draco nascer, eu fiquei grávida. Eu devia ter uns dois meses de gestação quando houve uma reunião com o Lorde, e todos fomos intimados a ir. Ele estava decidido a punir alguns seguidores que haviam falhado, e todos devíamos assistir, como uma forma de aviso. Em um determinado momento, eu desviei os olhos, ele se irritou e me lançou um _Cruciatus_. Naquela noite, eu perdi o bebê e nunca mais pude engravidar.

Draco sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua coluna.

-Lucius escondeu da família. Mas ele precisava de um herdeiro, alguém para continuar o nome dos Malfoy. Algum tempo depois, ele me levou para a casa de campo e lá me disse o que tinha feito. Lucius havia encontrado uma trouxa loira, razoavelmente parecida comigo e a havia engravidado. Ele disse que o sangue dos Malfoy era tão puro que o filho dele seria um puro-sangue, não importando quem fosse a mãe.

Draco estava achando cada vez mais difícil respirar. Não podia ser verdade.

-Eu cuidei dela durante a gravidez com a ajuda de uma elfa. Lucius disse a todos que eu estava grávida, mas que desejava ficar sozinha. No início, ela rejeitava a criança. Depois, não. Depois, seu ódio se concentrou em Lucius.

Draco mal sentia seu corpo, era como se estivesse saindo dele, perdendo o contato com a realidade.

-Lucius me prometeu que não a feriria quando a criança nascesse, que apenas apagaria a memória dela e a largaria perto de onde a capturou. Alguns anos depois, eu descobri que ele havia matado a garota.

Draco sentiu seu peito começar a doer intensamente.

-Eu fiz o parto do bebê. Lucius o chamou de Draco. Ele ainda manteve a garota por ali um mês antes de sumir com ela. – Narcissa olhou fixamente a parede, quando deu um pequeno sorriso triste. – Ela tinha olhos cinzentos, como os Black.

Tudo se tornou escuro por alguns minutos até que Draco sentiu que o forçavam a beber um copo de água. À medida que sua visão clareava, percebeu que era Snape quem o auxiliava, tendo sumido com as cordas que o prendiam. Ao lado deles, Potter soltava os pulsos de Narcissa e a ajuda a se sentar.

Snape perguntou:

-Quem mais sabia disso, Narcissa?

-Ninguém, Severus. Apenas eu e Lucius. As regras entre os Malfoy são claras. Apenas os filhos legítimos e de sangue limpo podem herdar. Qualquer outro é deserdado e expulso da família.

-Se só você e Lucius sabiam, o que aconteceu?

-Hades Malfoy descobriu. Ele seria o herdeiro de Lucius, no caso de não termos filhos. Não sei porque ele desconfiou. Aparentemente, usou algum feitiço de família e descobriu que Draco não tem sangue Black. Então, ele usou _veritaserum_ em mim e descobriu o resto da história. Ele se dispôs a servir ao Lorde se Draco lhe fosse entregue. Foi assim que Bella ficou sabendo.

Draco se lembrava das histórias sussurradas sobre o primo Hades. Em especial, seu gosto por garotos jovens que acabavam mortos depois de algum tempo.

-Quando fui visitar Bella, ela me confrontou. Me chamou de traidora do sangue. Disse que Draco merecia o que quer que Hades fizesse com ele. Foi quando eu descobri o acordo entre Hades e o Lorde. Eu implorei que ela nos deixasse fugir. No final... No final, eu tive de matá-la.

Draco tentava assimilar o que sua mãe dissera. Ele não era filho dela. Não era um Black, nem mesmo um puro-sangue. Era um bastardo mestiço. Seu sangue não era limpo. Ele tinha o sangue de uma trouxa nas veias. Ele era um mestiço. Um nojento e conspurcado mestiço.

Houve um breve silêncio cheio de tensão até que Potter, parecendo convencido, disse:

-Vou chamar Lupin. Pelo menos, ele não vai pular no pescoço de nenhum de vocês antes de ouvir uma explicação. Vou pedir que me ajude a encontrar um esconderijo onde eu possa deixá-los.

-Qual o preço dessa ajuda, Potter?

Por um instante, Draco achou que Potter responderia a pergunta de sua mãe com um sonoro "nenhum", mas o bruxo pareceu mudar de idéia:

-Informações. Todas as que vocês puderem dar. Sem sonegar nada, sem esconder para depois usar como barganha.

-Certo.

Com um aceno de cabeça Potter se afastou em direção à janela. Só então Draco se atreveu falar:

-Sou filho de uma trouxa?

Narcissa empalideceu.

-Meu filho, eu ...

-Eu não sou seu filho! – Ele se afastou, e parou de costas para ela, fixando o olhar em uma pilha de caixotes vazios. - Eu não sou nada seu.

Narcissa se calou, assumindo a expressão distante que indicava que ela não iria discutir o assunto na frente de estranhos.

Draco queria sumir dali. Sumir de perto da mulher que o mimara toda a vida, da mulher que ele admirava. Ela não era nada dele. Era só uma estranha que não podia ter filhos. Draco se sentia sujo, pequeno. Um reles mestiço sem tradição, sem família. Um bastardo sem direito a herança.

Toda sua vida havia sido uma fraude e ele fora desmascarado na frente de Potter. Novamente fora humilhado na frente do outro bruxo. O desgraçado mais uma vez o derrotara sem esforço, sem nem mesmo se importar. Tão facilmente que nem se dava conta.

Quando ouviu Potter se aproximando, Draco teve a sensação de que, enfim, o destino tivesse batido o último prego em seu caixão.

Continua 

Respondendo ao desafio novo de número 3_ - Narcissa Malfoy seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para proteger seu único filho. Qualquer coisa mesmo. _Desafio proposto pela Ivi

Respondendo ao desafio novo de número 55_ - Draco sempre se orgulhou de ser Sangue Puro. Narcissa nunca pôde ter filhos. Lucius engravidou uma vítima trouxa. Bônus se Draco não for nem filho de Lucius. _Desafio proposto pela Paula Lírio.


	2. Problemas

**Título da Fic**: Por Estranhas Razões

**Título do Capítulo:** Problemas

**Autor**: Marck Evans

**Betas**: Lili e Ivi (brigadão, lindas!)

**Censura**: NC-17

**Desafios da Fic**: № 9 (Antigos) e №3, 31, 55 e 85 (Novos)

**Desafios desse capítulo**: nenhum

**Gênero**: Romance e Angst.

**Par**: Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer**: A JK criou os personagens, mas o conceito dela de fazê-los se divertirem inclui apenas enfrentar bruxos das trevas e morrer. Eu pego os coitados emprestados para que eles possam ter outro tipo de diversão. Não ganho grana com isso, mas, em compensação, eu ganho o prazer de conhecer outras pessoas tão pervs quanto eu. :))

**Resumo**: De formas diferentes, Harry e Draco amadurecem durante a guerra. E eles têm razões muito estranhas para se aproximarem.

Fic escrita para o festslash do potterslashfics

**Por Estranhas Razões**

**Capítulo II - Problemas**

Draco odiava a inatividade. Odiava estar à margem dos acontecimentos. Escondido naquela casa no meio do nada, ele não podia nem mesmo saber o que estava acontecendo. Snape e o lobisomem do Potter eram os únicos que ele e Narcissa tinham visto nos últimos meses.

Eles traziam notícias e mantimentos a cada quinzena. E as notícias eram cada vez mais estranhas. Lucius estava morto, executado pelo Ministério sem que Draco pudesse ter gritado na cara dele como se sentia. Ainda estava muito zangado com o pai quando soube da execução e não se permitiu ficar triste. Narcissa se trancara no quarto durante horas. Não que isso fizesse muita diferença. Ele quase não estava falando com ela. Não conseguia perdoar Lucius e Narcissa por ser filho de uma trouxa. Seria melhor nem ter nascido.

Lentamente, Draco vinha mergulhando fundo em autopiedade. Seu tempo era dedicado a lamentar o seu sangue trouxa, imaginar vagamente o que faria se algum dia a guerra terminasse e ele conseguisse sair dali. Por hora, tudo o que fazia era andar a esmo dentro da casa e no pequeno terreno que estava incluído no feitiço Fidelius.

Quando a lareira deu o sinal combinado de que teriam visitas, Draco se assustou. Fazia menos de dois dias que Lupin viera. Era muito cedo. Alguma coisa muito séria deveria ter acontecido.

Sua tensão só aumentou ao ver o lobisomem sair da lareira com expressão preocupada.

-Malfoy. – A saudação seca do outro bruxo, de ordinário bem mais educado, também não foi um bom presságio. – Onde está sua mãe?

-Lupin. – Narcissa chegara atraída pelo barulho inusual na sala. – Houve algum problema?

-Sim, mas já foi solucionado. Sentem-se, por favor. Eu tenho de lhes explicar algumas coisas.

-Há algum perigo imediato para nós?

-Não, Sra Malfoy. – Lupin estava pálido e parecia mais cansado que o normal. – Os problemas são de outra natureza.

O bruxo se sentou diante deles.

-Algum de vocês já ouviu falar em horcruxes?

Draco não se lembrava de ter escutado essa palavra, mas Narcissa fez um breve aceno com a cabeça, indicando que sabia o que era. A explicação de Lupin foi sucinta:

-Horcruxes, Draco, são fragmentos da alma escondidos em objetos. Assim, a pessoa se garante contra a morte do corpo físico. Enquanto uma horcrux se mantiver intacta, o bruxo é, para todos os efeitos, imortal. É preciso muito poder, um ato realmente hediondo e um feitiço pouco conhecido de magia negra para criar uma horcrux. Voldemort dividiu sua alma em sete pedaços e criou seis dessas horcruxes.

Draco viu seus poucos planos ruírem de vez. Sua única esperança de retomar algo que parecesse com uma vida estava na derrota do Lorde, mas quem poderia matar um imortal? A expressão de Narcissa indicava que ela estava tão surpresa e assustada quanto ele.

Lupin estava em silêncio, dando-lhes tempo para assimilar a informação. Draco precisava pôr em palavras o que o preocupava:

-Então, não há forma de se derrotar o Lorde das Trevas?

-Sempre há um caminho. Harry destruiu uma das horcrux há muito tempo, sem nem mesmo saber do que se tratava.

Isso era típico do Cabeça-Rachada e sua infalível sorte!

-Dumbledore destruiu outra. Mas foi afetado por isso. Deve se lembrar que, no último ano, ele tinha uma das mãos inutilizada.

Draco não queria pensar no velho. Não durante o dia e na frente de Lupin e Narcissa.

-Potter não teve problemas quando destruiu a tal coisa?

-Não. Por razões que não me cabem esclarecer, Harry é o único que pode destruir as horcruxes sem ser afetado ou morto.

-Morto?

-Regulus Black morreu ao destruir uma.

-Então, foi assim... – Narcissa se interrompeu.

-Exatamente, Sra Malfoy.

Era mesmo o estilo do Potter! Heroizinho metido a invulnerável como sempre! Sem que ele mesmo notasse, Draco estava mais alerta e interessado do que estivera desde que saíra de Hogwarts. Depreciar Potter era sempre estimulante.

-E as outras?

A pergunta de Narcissa trouxe a atenção de Draco de volta à conversa.

-Harry, Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger têm seguido as pistas que o Professor Dumbledore encontrou e têm caçado as horcruxes desde agosto passado. Poucas pessoas da Ordem sabiam disso. Até ontem, eles haviam localizado as três restantes, com uma certa ajuda das informações que vocês deram, e destruído duas delas, então Harry reuniu a Ordem e fomos atrás da última.

Algo no tom de voz de Lupin alertou Draco que nem tudo tinha dado certo.

-Voldemort pretendia criar a última horcrux na noite em que tentou matar Harry. O assassinato de um bebê seria um ato cruel o suficiente para isso. Mas as coisas deram errado, e a magia se descontrolou quando ele foi atingido pelo rebote da maldição imperdoável. Ele perdeu o corpo, mas não morreu. Fosse qual fosse o objeto que ele ia usar para criar a horcrux se perdeu, no entanto sua serpente tornou-se a sexta horcrux.

-Nagini!

-Exatamente. Nunca ninguém tinha ouvido falar em uma horcrux viva. Severus não podia matá-la nem seqüestrá-la para que Harry a destruisse, então ele franqueou a entrada de um grupo no atual esconderijo de Voldemort.

O coração de Draco disparou. Potter era louco ou o quê?

-A cobra foi destruída, mas o preço foi alto. Houve um grande número de mortos e feridos.

Potter! Draco não queria que o imbecil morresse assim. Ele tinha de ... Draco não queria nem pensar no que ele tinha de fazer com Potter antes de poder vê-lo morto. Mas ainda não era hora do idiota morrer.

-Severus? – Narcissa parecia calma para quem não a conhecesse bem.

-Ferido. Já está fora de perigo, mas ainda inspira sérios cuidados. Por enquanto ele está escondido na mansão dos Black.

Narcissa assentiu.

-E Potter? – Draco perguntou, esperando fervorosamente que ele também se mostrasse calmo.

-É aí que está o problema de que vim tratar.

Draco queria esganar o lobisomem idiota que não dizia qual o estado do Cicatriz.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa que afetou Harry, depois que ele matou Nagini. Ele precisa de isolamento e descanso, o que não está encontrando em Grimmauld Place.

Isso era totalmente previsível. Na única vez que Draco queria que o imbecil fosse realmente invencível, sortudo e invulnerável como sempre, ele dava um jeito de se ferrar. Fantástico.

-O curandeiro aconselhou que Harry ficasse em um lugar isolado. O único lugar que temos assim é aqui. Felizmente, ainda temos alguns quartos vazios. Shacklebolt virá com Harry em alguns minutos. Eu e ele nos revezaremos aqui, até que Harry esteja bem. Traremos Severus também. Apesar das explicações que Harry e o retrato de Dumbledore deram, alguns membros da Ordem ainda não aceitam a presença dele muito bem. É mais seguro tê-lo aqui.

Isso era perfeito. Além de estar enfiado no meio do nada, ele agora teria um auror mal encarado, Snape e o sarcasmo dele, um lobisomem e o Potinho Pentelho dodoizinho como companhia. Perfeito.

_drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // _

Draco estava habituado à insônia, por isso quando viu que não conseguia dormir, resolveu dar uma volta no pequeno jardim. Caminhar em volta da casa parecia menos entediante do que ficar deitado olhando para o teto do quarto.

Os últimos três dias tinham sido bem mais agitados que os lentos meses anteriores.

Potter chegara calado e pálido e, pelo que Draco sabia, não havia saído do quarto. Ele ouvira Lupin comentando com Shacklebolt que o Cicatriz passava todo o tempo dormindo ou em silêncio.

Apesar de não se atrever a pedir, Draco queria notícias do outro bruxo. Não que se importasse com ele, mas é que ele queria ver o Lorde derrotado, e Potter parecia bastante útil nesse caso.

A noite de início de primavera estava linda, apesar de ainda bastante fria, mas sua capa o protegia bem. A lua crescente dominava o céu, indicando que em breve Lupin teria de se afastar. Draco caminhou até a cerca que delimitava a propriedade e se debruçou nela. Sabia que se desse mais dois passos estaria fora da área protegida. Estaria vulnerável ao Lorde.

Algumas vezes ele ficava ali por horas, realmente tentado a sair, a se arriscar. Mas ele nunca dava o último passo.

-Tentador, não?

Draco se virou já com a varinha na mão. Potter estava parado sob um velho carvalho.

Era a primeira vez que ouvia o outro bruxo falar desde que ele chegara. Na verdade, além da rápida visão dele chegando e sendo levado para o quarto, essa era a primeira vez que Draco via-o desde antes do Natal, quando ele lhes dera asilo.

Potter estava mais alto, mas também estava muito mais pálido do que Draco se lembrava. Seus olhos pareciam mais intensos, brilhando no escuro como os de um gato, mesmo atrás das lentes dos óculos.

Draco guardou a varinha:

-Supõe-se que você deveria estar no seu quarto, Potter.

O Cicatriz ignorou seu comentário, e caminhou lentamente até a cerca, onde se apoiou, olhando para fora.

-Eu sei porque se sente tentado, Draco. E também porque não se arrisca.

O uso do seu nome de batismo por Potter era meio assustador.

-Potter, vá se deitar antes que seus poucos neurônios escorram pela rachadura na sua cabeça. – Era reconfortante provocar o outro assim. – Você não sabe nada sobre mim.

Antes que Draco se afastasse, Potter estava na sua frente, bloqueando o caminho.

-Sei muito mais que você pensa.

Potter segurou o rosto de Draco com uma mão, o polegar acariciando levemente seus lábios. Draco o teria empurrado dali se não fosse o brilho que reconheceu nos olhos do outro garoto.

Os lábios de Potter formaram um quase sorriso:

-Muito bem, Draco. Você percebeu.

A outra mão de Potter estava segurando o braço esquerdo de Draco, exatamente em cima da Marca Negra, que parecia queimar levemente com o contato. O medo começou a tomar conta de Draco, o que pareceu divertir Potter.

-Você percebeu o que os outros não viram, mas ainda não entendeu o que realmente está acontecendo.

-O Lorde... – Draco odiou ouvir o tremor na sua voz.

Potter cobriu sua boca com um dedo, silenciando-o.

-Não. Ele não me possuiu, nem dominou, nem nada do gênero. – A voz de Potter estava diferente, mais irônica, mais intensa, mais... sensual.

Draco apelou para oclumência numa tentativa de não deixar o outro ver como estava se sentindo, mas ficou óbvio que não estava fazendo efeito.

Potter levantou a manga da camisa de Draco e acariciou a Marca Negra, que se aqueceu mais ainda, mas não doía como quando o Lorde a tocava, era diferente. Era excitante.

-Vejo que nota a diferença. Muito bom. É bem mais... agradável, não?

Draco assentiu com a cabeça, não confiava na própria voz.

Potter, ao contrário, parecia disposto a conversar:

-Sempre tive uma conexão com a mente de Voldemort.

Draco estremeceu com a revelação e, involuntariamente, olhou para a cicatriz na testa de Potter.

-Isso mesmo, Draco. De certa forma, você sempre teve razão, existia mesmo uma rachadura na minha cabeça. – Potter descera a mão do rosto para o pescoço de Draco. – O que você pode imaginar, não era nem um pouco agradável.

Isso era o ufanismo do século. Uma ligação com a mente do Lorde das Trevas devia ser apavorante.

-Quando matei a cobra dele, essa ligação se ampliou bastante por alguns minutos.

Draco sentiu as costas se apoiando na cerca, e o corpo de Potter encostando-se no dele. Os dois tinham a mesma altura, mas, por alguma razão, Draco se sentia frágil diante de Potter, que segurava seu rosto de forma gentil entre as duas mãos. No entanto, o que realmente mantinha Draco preso no lugar era o olhar. Era impossível desviar os olhos. Era assustador, mas era também incendiário. A voz de Potter soava hipnótica:

-Quando nossas mentes se encontraram, ele tentou me subjugar. Você sabe bem como é isso.

Novamente, Draco só fez assentir. Ainda se lembrava da cerimônia onde recebera a Marca, da dor em seu braço, mas principalmente da invasão mental, quando o Lorde sugara cada gota de informação de sua mente. Ele se sentira doente, exposto, vulnerável, humilhado. A lembrança era muito forte e Draco tinha consciência que só não estava encolhido no chão gemendo de dor porque Potter estava ali, quase o agarrando.

-Sabe, Draco – Potter parecia ter um enorme prazer em dizer seu nome-, até àquela hora eu sempre tinha perdido nossas batalhas mentais. Acho que a perda de todas as horcruxes o enfraqueceu.

-Por que está me contando isso?

-Porque você pode entender e porque foi o único que percebeu.

-Há algo do Lorde em você.

-Diga Voldemort. É bobagem ter medo do nome dele.

O nariz de Potter já roçava no seu, Draco se sentia vulnerável e excitado. Tanto que precisou se segurar na frente das vestes do outro bruxo para não cair.

-Não.

-Diga.

-Não.

-Diga. Eu quero ouvir você dizendo.

-Por favor, não.

-Diga, Draco. Diga para mim. – Potter sussurrava no seu ouvido. – Diga Voldemort.

-Vol... Voldemort.

Draco estremeceu, e apenas a cerca e o corpo de Potter impediram que ele caísse.

-Bom menino. É libertador, não?

Potter esperou calmamente que Draco parasse de tremer antes de continuar:

-Sempre houve algo de Voldemort em minha mente. Eu absorvi alguns dons dele quando ele tentou me matar da primeira vez. Mas agora é diferente. Dessa vez, eu li a mente dele. Eu vi cada recanto daquela mente nojenta, todo o conhecimento dele, cada informação que um dia ele recebeu.

Agora Potter também sabia!

-É por isso que eu sei que você se sente tentado, e sei também que você não irá atravessar a cerca. Mais que isso. Eu sei o que você deseja. Achei uma fantasia sua especialmente interessante.

Draco tremeu de desejo. Aquilo era muito humilhante, mas ao mesmo tempo era excitante.

-O que vai fazer com essa informação?

-Seduzir você.

Draco tentou recuperar um pouco do controle da situação:

-Você não está normal.

-Ninguém absorve o que eu absorvi e permanece o mesmo, Draco. Não se preocupe. Não vou me tornar outro Voldemort. Daqui a alguns dias, eu vou ter domado esses novos conhecimentos e, talvez, volte a ser um pouco parecido com o que eu era. Mas até lá...

Quando sentiu a boca de Potter na sua, Draco teve certeza de que estava encrencado. Muito encrencado.

Continua 


	3. Amantes

**Título da Fic**: Por Estranhas Razões

**Título do Capítulo:** Amantes

**Autor**: Marck Evans

**Betas**: Lili e Ivi (brigadão, lindas!)

**Censura**: NC17

**Desafios da Fic**: № 9 (Antigos) e №3, 31, 55 e 85 (Novos)

**Desafios desse capítulo**: № 9 (Antigos)

**Gênero**: Romance e Angst.

**Par**: Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer**: A JK criou os personagens, mas o conceito dela de fazê-los se divertirem inclui apenas enfrentar bruxos das trevas e morrer. Eu pego os coitados emprestados para que eles possam ter outro tipo de diversão. Não ganho grana com isso, mas, em compensação, eu ganho o prazer de conhecer outras pessoas tão pervs quanto eu. :))

**Resumo**: De formas diferentes, Harry e Draco amadurecem durante a guerra. E eles têm razões muito estranhas para se aproximarem.

Fic escrita para o festslash do potterslashfics

**Por Estranhas Razões**

**Capítulo III - Amantes**

Harry olhava o rosto adormecido de Draco, dividido entre um leve arrependimento e a satisfação que a noite junto com o outro garoto lhe trouxera.

Se fosse para ser justo, ele não deveria ter usado as fantasias que Draco tinha com ele para seduzi-lo. Mas o mundo não era justo e Harry estava se sentindo perdido demais para se preocupar realmente com o outro.

Não era estranho que justamente Draco fosse o único a perceber Voldemort dentro dele. Só alguém cuja mente fora devassada por Riddle durante a cerimônia de sujeição, na qual o bruxo era marcado como se fosse gado, reconheceria as marcas mentais deixadas pelo maldito depois do confronto.Talvez Snape também pudesse ver, mas ele ainda estava sendo mantido inconsciente.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, afastando da mente as memórias da infância do ex-professor que afloravam sem controle.

Desde o confronto, Harry vinha travando uma batalha solitária contra as memórias absorvidas. Intuitivamente, sabia que se vacilasse um instante seria tragado por elas e se perderia naquela confusão de muitas vidas.

Havia muita dor naquelas lembranças. Especialmente nas que envolviam Voldemort. Tudo que se relacionava a Riddle era sujo, cruel e doloroso. As mortes, as torturas, as violações, a Magia Negra se mesclavam ao prazer que ele sentia nessa imundície toda.

Nos primeiros dias, Harry revivera as cenas sem nenhum controle, e as que vinham mais fortemente eram as da morte de seus pais. Fora quando, mescladas à outras cenas, surgiram as imagens das fantasias de Draco. Harry ficou tão surpreso ao se ver dentro da imaginação do outro bruxo em cenas de sexo, que conseguiu se desvincular do caleidoscópio de imagens descontroladas.

A princípio, ele começou a investigar as fantasias de Draco com ele por pura curiosidade. Apenas para manter a mente longe das cenas dolorosas. Além disso, admitia ser lisonjeiro saber que boa parte do problema de Draco em relação a ele eram complexo de rejeição e tesão mal resolvidos. Depois, Harry começou a achar excitante. Não pretendia fazer nada em relação a essas fantasias, mas a oportunidade se apresentara de uma forma irrecusável. E, só depois de transar com Draco, tivera as primeiras horas de sono realmente reparador desde que duelara com Riddle.

Mesmo assim, ele já estava acordado há horas, lutando contra a própria mente, e vendo Draco dormir.

No peito e nos braços do outro bruxo havia linhas finas. Harry supunha serem fruto do dia no qual se enfrentaram no banheiro da Murta. Mesmo não querendo admitir, naquele dia, Harry se comovera com a solidão de Draco. Se o sonserino não o tivesse atacado... Não. Essa não era uma realidade possível. Era apenas um desejo bobo, provocado pelas memórias de Draco mescladas com as que Harry tinha dele, compondo um quadro de solidão.

Harry não queria se envolver. Essa noite fora apenas uma experiência para os dois. Ele conseguira relaxar e Draco tivera uma fantasia realizada.

Pronto. Era só isso. Era hora de mandá-lo de volta para o quarto. Harry nem queria imaginar o escândalo da mamãezinha do Belo Adormecido, se soubesse onde ele passara a noite. Levou a mão para sacudir Draco, mas, no meio do caminho, mudou de idéia e acariciou os cabelos que caíam sobre o rosto dele.

O leve movimento de Draco fez Harry sorrir. Talvez fosse útil relaxar mais um pouco, e havia outras fantasias que eles ainda não realizaram. Deitou-se na cama e puxou Draco para seu peito, sentindo-o acordar lentamente.

Draco acordou nos braços de Harry e, quando deu por si, viu-se, deslizando a mão no peito nu do outro, no que poderia ser considerado uma carícia lenta.

-Potter?

-Hummm?

-Você já havia feito isso antes?

-Não. E você?

-Não com outro homem.

-Então, enquanto estava tentando matar Dumbledore ainda achou tempo de levar a Parkinson para a cama?

Potter tinha a sensibilidade de uma mantícora. Draco levantou-se aborrecido, resolvido a voltar para o próprio quarto.

-Eu não te dei permissão para sair, Draco.

Ele gelou. A voz de Potter estava novamente alguns tons mais graves, e Draco sentiu-se novamente subjugado, exatamente como fantasiara. Merda! Potter sabia demais.

Lentamente, ele voltou para cama e gostou quando Potter o puxou para perto. Mas não ia ceder tão facilmente assim.

-E no seu caso? A namoradinha não quis dar para você? – Contra atacou.

-Na verdade, eu nunca tentei.

A forma displicente como Potter era honesto com ele, assustava Draco, e o fazia se perguntar o que o outro tinha visto na mente do Lorde para estar tão calmo.

Potter o fez deitar-se de costas na cama e sentou-se, observando-o com atenção. Draco sentiu-se exposto aos olhos do outro bruxo. A sensação de vulnerabilidade era intoxicante.

-Você está bem? – À medida que falava, Potter descia a mão pelo seu corpo.

-Estou.

-Dói alguma coisa?

A mão de Potter, brincando de circular seu umbigo, estava deixando-o sem fôlego.

-Não. – Diante da expressão incrédula do outro, Draco resolver ser mais claro. – Só um pouco. Como você... Oh, Merlin! Como você sabia o que fazer?

-Memórias. Voldemort retém a memória de centenas de pessoas. E, agora, eu também. – Potter deitara-se sobre ele, beijando-o no pescoço. - Inclusive as suas, e as memórias dos seus desejos. Descobri que há muita coisa interessante para se fazer na cama com você.

-Chama-se sexo.

-Sério? Achei que se chamasse "Possuir e Dominar Draco Malfoy". – Potter segurou os pulsos do outro de encontro ao travesseiro. – Você é meu agora, como sempre quis ser.

-Eu odeio ter alimentado essas fantasias.

-Mentiroso. – Potter dedicou-se a beijar o peito de Draco, descendo a boca cada vez mais.

Sim, era mentira. Ele acalentara essas fantasias por anos e se desesperara quando o Lorde as havia visto durante a iniciação.

Já naquela época, sabia haver despertado a desconfiança de seu senhor e tentara, com todo afinco, fazer o Cicatriz pagar por tê-lo feito parecer débil aos olhos do Lorde. E agora, contra toda lógica desse mundo, ele estava na cama de Potter.

Sentiu o Cabeça-Rachada passar a língua pela ponta do pau, antes de engoli-lo. Draco se lembrava desse devaneio. Sabia o que viria a seguir e se deixou levar. Era uma boa utilidade para o Potinho: realizar algumas fantasias inofensivas. Pelo menos assim, ele conseguiria dormir melhor.

_drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // _

Deitado no escuro, Harry chegou a uma conclusão: que a vida ficava realmente mais interessante quando não se pensava demais antes de ir atrás do que se desejava, e um pouco de falta de bom senso tinha suas recompensas. Ele poderia ainda estar tendo insônia e pesadelo, mas escolhera a melhor solução para combatê-los. Não só retivera Draco em sua cama na primeira noite até quase o dia amanhecer, como também ordenara a ele voltar na noite seguinte, quando todos estivessem nos quartos. E na seguinte, e na outra, e em todas as noites dos meses que levou escondido ali, tentando se reencontrar no caos da sua mente.

No início e por um longo tempo, era só sexo e provocação mútua. Depois, eles conversaram um pouco. Generalidades a princípio, depois alguns assuntos pessoais, não muito íntimos. E continuaram a fazer sexo e a se provocar.

Harry tomou consciência de que já sentira atração por outros homens antes e escondera esse sentimento no fundo da mente. Mesmo não externando a sua opinião, ele concordava com Draco que o sexo da pessoa era irrelevante, pelo menos para ele.

O que há três meses o teria enchido de confusão e medo, hoje não lhe causava nenhuma comoção.

Em algum momento durante a luta contra a personalidade de Voldemort, Harry se conformara a não ser mais o mesmo de sempre. Aceitara não haver mais volta depois de ter visto tudo o que viu, aprendido o que aprendeu. O único assunto sobre o qual ele se recusava a pensar era o que ele realmente sentia por Draco.

Mesmo quando esses sentimentos confusos obrigaram-no a fazer vir o sonserino menos de uma semana depois que voltara a Grimmauld Place.

Sentira falta dele. Das noites de sexo, mas também das noites nas quais apenas dormiam juntos. E, por causa disso, arrumara desculpas furadas até trazer Draco para perto.

Ron não parecia confortável com Draco ali, e os dois se evitam ao máximo. E não era o único. Hagrid tinha sérios problemas em aceitar Snape, mesmo depois da intervenção do retrato de Dumbledore. Haviam sido gastas muitas horas de conversa até que o velho diretor e Harry conseguiram fazer os membros da Ordem concordarem com a presença dos dois na sede. Ainda assim, Harry não tinha muita confiança de que Draco ou Snape não estariam propensos a sofrer algum acidente. Só a urgência da luta contra Voldemort os obrigava a uma relativa cooperação.

Durante parte do tempo no qual Harry estivera afastado, houvera uma redução no número de ataques. Aparentemente, Voldemort também não sairia incólume, mas, no último mês, o número e a crueldade das ações dos Comensais vinha aumentando.

Era hora de fazerem alguma coisa, antes que Riddle encontrasse forças o suficiente para criar outra horcrux. E Harry sabia exatamente como montar a armadilha e trazer Voldemort para fora do ninho. Complicado seria implantar o plano sem os outros perceberem e tentarem impedi-lo de servir de isca.

Mas isso ficaria para amanhã. Hoje ele tinha outros planos.

Antes mesmo da porta se abrir, Harry já o pressentira. Draco entrou, fechando a porta rapidamente. Ficou parado, encostado à parede, até Harry abrir espaço para ele na cama. Só então aproximou-se:

-Snape sabe que eu estou aqui.

- Coitado, vai ter de conviver com a idéia.

-A ironia não te cai bem, Potter. – Draco deitara na cama ao seu lado. – Você não se preocupa com a possibilidade dele contar para alguém?

-Seria um escândalo. – Harry riu ao imaginar as possíveis reações. – Mas, não. Não me preocupo com isso.

-Você é louco, Potter.

Harry girou na cama e enfiou a mão por dentro da camisa de Draco.

-E você é um exemplo de sanidade mental.

Aparentemente Draco não tinha resposta, pois ele limitou-se a beijar Harry. Ou talvez ele também estivesse sentido falta de sexo, depois de uma semana afastado.

_drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // _

Potter era um bastardo, filho da puta, irritante, desgraçado e canalha. Até aí, nenhum problema para Draco, ele sempre soubera disso. A grande merda era que, agora, ele não conseguia dizer não ao Cabeça Rachada.

Ele e Narcissa mudaram-se oficialmente para a antiga casa dos Black. Ela parecia encantada em voltar à mansão. Problema dela. Draco não tinha nenhum parentesco com ela, ou com a antiga e venerável família que se acabaria na mulher do lobisomem.

E essa era a menor das razões por que Draco não queria estar ali. No entanto, ele dissera sim ao Potinho. E estava aturando milhares de Weasley, Narcissa em estado de êxtase com a casa - que ela tentava ignorar agora pertencer ao Cicatriz - sem falar nos mestiços, meio gigantes homicidas, sangues-ruins e o elfo louco que Potter, o sacana filho da mãe, colocara à sua disposição. Ele devia ter desconfiado que havia algo errado com o tal Kreacher logo de cara. Mas não. Ele dissera sim, outra vez.

E dissera sim também quando Potter perguntara se ele queria ser útil e, agora, tinha de passar os dias fazendo poções com Snape e seu excelente humor.

Tudo isso porque o bastardo, filho da puta, irritante, desgraçado, canalha, sacana e nojento Potter trepava bem para caralho. E Draco detestara dormir sozinho depois que o inútil voltara para sua romântica batalha contra as forças do mal.

-Malfoy, pára de estragar essas ervas. Se tiver algum problema com Potter, resolva na cama de vocês. Agora, concentre-se no que está fazendo.

Snape precisava comer alguém, ou ser comido, com urgência. Prudentemente, Draco desviou os olhos, o morcego velho era mal amado, mas muito bom em legimância.

E ele não tinha nenhum problema com Potter. Aquela Weasley vagabunda é que teria se não parasse de se insinuar para o Cicatriz. Droga de feriado de Páscoa. A vadiazinha podia voltar logo para Hogwarts.

Acrescentou as pernas de aranha no caldeirão e mexeu cinco vezes no sentido horário. Mais uma poção medicinal!

Potter estava tramando alguma coisa. Ele estava estocando poções medicinais, e Draco vira os gêmeos Weasley entregando um pacote escondido para ele.

Se Potter estava mesmo planejando alguma coisa e não falava com ninguém, era porque tinha algum plano estúpido, arriscado e sem sentido.

Além disso, ele dera para falar de assuntos que Draco não queria ouvir. Principalmente sobre Narcissa.

Já era horrível demais saber que era filho de uma trouxa, Potter ainda tinha de ficar falando sobre Narcissa. Não era filho dela, e pronto.

E não estava nem aí se ela sofria com seu afastamento. Fora ela quem mentira para ele por dezessete anos, para depois contar toda sua humilhante história na frente de Snape e Potter. Que se danasse, ela com sua mágoa.

Ele não sentia falta. Não era um bebezinho para sentir falta dela. Potter estava louco.

O pior era o trapaceiro tocar nesse assunto quando estavam deitados juntos. Ele vinha de mansinho, aninhando Draco no ombro, falando de outras coisas, e, de repente, Narcissa surgia na conversa. E quando Draco tentava se afastar, Potter não deixava. Mudava de assunto e o puxava para perto de novo. E Draco dizia sim. Sempre.

Apagou o fogo, para deixar a poção esfriar, e avisou Snape que iria subir para tomar um banho.

Subiu a escada rindo ao imaginar se fora à menção do banho que fizera Snape resmungar. Decidiu usar o banheiro do quarto do Potinho, para alguma coisa devia servir ter um caso com o sujeito.

Quando Draco saiu do banho, Potter estava sentado na poltrona obviamente esperando por ele.

Enquanto calçava os sapatos, Draco sentia o olhar do outro sobre ele. Assim que ficou pronto, Potter fez um gesto chamando o sonserino para se sentar no seu colo.

Draco obedeceu e se deixou abraçar.

Potter às vezes fazia isso: o segurava junto ao corpo por um longo tempo, em total silêncio. Nessas horas, Draco queria gritar com ele, dizer que não era para ser assim. Não era para ser tão bom ficarem abraçados em silêncio. Mas não tinha forças para se afastar e abraçava Potter de volta.

-Draco, você precisa falar com ela.

-Ah não! Narcissa de novo, não! - Draco levantou-se, furioso. - Deixe esse assunto em paz!

-Você sente falta da sua mãe. Eu posso ver isso.

Draco sempre fora muito ligado a Narcissa. Ele o mimava, ouvia, protegia de Lucius. Mas não. Ele não precisava dela.

-Ela não é minha mãe! – E tentou sair do quarto.

-Draco. – Era a primeira vez, desde o inicio do caso deles, que Potter levantava a voz.

Voltou-se para o outro bruxo, tentando suprimir todas as emoções do rosto.

-O que foi, Potter?

-Ela é sua mãe, sim. Ela cuida de você e realmente te ama. O que mais você quer? Não há laço de sangue que substitua o que aquela mulher é capaz de fazer por você, seu idiota.

-Acabou, Potter?

-E se ela morresse amanhã, sem você falar com ela apenas porque é um orgulhoso imbecil? Que merda, Draco! Do que você tem medo?

Draco saiu do quarto furioso. Potter o alcançou no saguão, onde o segurou pelo braço.

-Você não respondeu minha pergunta.

Quem aquele estúpido pensava que era? Draco perdeu de vez a paciência e se virou para o outro bruxo, gritando:

-Potter, o fato de você ser gostoso, e estar transando comigo não lhe dá o direito de me perguntar uma coisa dessas.

Ele viu os olhos do amante se fixarem em um ponto sobre seu ombro e, de repente, tornou-se totalmente consciente do silêncio ao redor deles.

Devagar, deu a volta até ficar de frente para a porta da cozinha, que alguém segurava aberta. Parecia haver uma multidão silenciosa lá dentro. Draco fechou os olhos por um instante, mas, quando tornou a abri-los, eles ainda estavam lá. Centenas de cabelos vermelhos, sua mãe - completamente pálida-, e o silêncio.

Ele sentiu Harry passar um braço sobre seu ombro.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, Draco.

Harry moveu-se de forma a ficar entre ele e os outros, mas Draco não conseguia tirar os olhos do rosto da mãe.

-Isso é verdade, Harry? – Era a voz da Granger.

-É.

Então, o tumulto começou. Draco distinguia palavras soltas: comensal, poção-do-amor, imperius, nojento, absurdo, cilada...

No meio do caos, Snape levou Narcissa para uma sala, e Draco sentiu Harry conduzi-lo para lá também.

Draco sentiu os braços de sua mãe o envolvendo.Só então Harry o soltou e virou-se para os outros:

-Chega. – Ele não levantou a voz, mas a aura de poder que se fez sentir foi suficiente para todos calarem a boca. – Não há poção nenhuma, feitiço nenhum, e minha relação com Draco não é nojenta, nem absurda e na verdade nem mesmo é da conta de alguém. Vocês são meus amigos e foram pegos de surpresa, por isso eu vou ignorar, dessa vez, esse tipo de comentário. Mas é bom pensarem bem antes de falar mais alguma coisa.

O coração de Draco batia acelerado. Nem em seus sonhos mais loucos ele imaginara que Harry fosse defendê-lo daquela forma. Vantagens de trepar com um sujeito metido a herói.

Lupin lançou-lhes um olhar compreensivo antes de começar a conduzir as pessoas em direção à cozinha com a ajuda do Weasley casado com a veela. Tonks e a francesinha saíram do estupor e ajudaram a tirar as pessoas dali. Mas Granger e o namorado ficaram.

Ela parecia magoada e confusa. Ele estava visivelmente furioso.

-Ron...

Weasley não ficou para ouvir, fosse o que fosse que Harry tinha a dizer. Saiu dali arrastando Granger.

De repente, Draco descobriu que não desejava isso. Não queria aquela expressão magoada nos olhos do Cabeça Rachada, e só não azarava Weasel naquele instante porque isso ia chatear Harry mais ainda.

Soltou-se suavemente dos braços da mãe e pôs a mão no ombro do outro garoto.

-Vai ficar tudo bem. – Sua voz estava calma, para sua própria surpresa. – No final, você sempre dá um jeito.

Harry o olhou com gratidão. Havia muita coisa a ser dita entre eles. Coisas que Draco ainda não se sentia pronto para entender, mas por hora eles só precisavam apoiar um ao outro.

Continua 

Respondendo ao desafio antigo de número 9_ - Deve ter a seguinte frase: "Potter, o fato de você ser gostoso, e estar transando comigo não lhe dá o direito de me perguntar uma coisa dessas." Bônus se essa frase for dita por outro personagem; ou bônus se essa frase for berrada por Draco na frente de quase toda escola. _Desafio proposto por mim mesmo, Marck Evans.


	4. Mães e Filhos

**Título da Fic**: Por Estranhas Razões

**Título do Capítulo:** Não Tão Superficial Assim

**Autor**: Marck Evans

**Betas**: Ivi e Lili (brigadão, lindas!)

**Censura**: NC-17

**Desafios da Fic**: № 9 (Antigos) e №3, 31, 55 e 85 (Novos)

**Desafios desse capítulo**: № 31, 85 (Novos)

**Gênero**: Romance e Angst.

**Par**: Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer**: A JK criou os personagens, mas o conceito dela de fazê-los se divertirem inclui apenas enfrentar bruxos das trevas e morrer. Eu pego os coitados emprestados para que eles possam ter outro tipo de diversão. Não ganho grana com isso, mas, em compensação, eu ganho o prazer de conhecer outras pessoas tão pervs quanto eu. :))

**Resumo**: De formas diferentes, Harry e Draco amadurecem durante a guerra. E eles têm razões muito estranhas para se aproximarem.

Fic escrita par ao festslash do potterslashfics

**Por Estranhas Razões**

**Capítulo IV - Mães e Filhos**

Voldemort estava morto. A armadilha que Harry idealizara havia funcionado. Quando ele esteve em perigo, Ron viera em seu auxílio. E enfrentar a morte tivera o habitual efeito de resolver as mágoas entre eles.

Nem Ron, nem Mione, nem ninguém parecia entender o que Harry via em Draco, mas havia uma calmaria em relação ao tema, provavelmente devido às comemorações da vitória e as homenagens aos mortos.

Harry evitou ir à maioria das festas, mas sua presença nessa era o preço para Scrimgeour liberar Stan Shunpike, e deixá-lo voltar para o Knight Bus.

Política, como dizia Draco. Uma grande falsidade, na opinião de Harry.

Remus e Tonks estavam ao seu lado naquele momento. Os membros da Ordem vinham se revezando nisso a noite toda, e Harry fingia não perceber. Sabia que eles temiam a vingança de algum Comensal, possibilidade não tão distante assim.

Essa superproteção teria um fim logo. Passadas as festas, Harry planejava sumir por uns tempos. Ainda não dissera nada a Draco e se perguntava se o outro iria com ele. Essa era uma ordem que ele não daria, dessa escolha Draco não tinha como fugir.

Harry podia vê-lo do outro lado do salão entre Narcissa e Snape. Os sonserinos se protegiam mutuamente, mas ele estava de olho no que era seu. Se ele corria perigo, Draco talvez corresse muito mais, e apenas ele, Snape e Narcissa estavam realmente atentos a isso.

Draco fez uma leve expressão de enfado, ao sentir sua vigilância. Como se Harry não soubesse o quanto o idiota apreciava isso.

Era uma prova da grande lealdade da Ordem que o caso dos dois não tivesse ido parar nos jornais ainda. No entanto, Harry imaginava que não poderia ocultar isso por muito tempo e esperava uma confusão mais forte do que enfrentara com os amigos.

Não permitiria que ninguém fizesse nada contra Draco, ele era sua responsabilidade, e cuidaria dele.

Ainda vigiando Draco à distância, Harry levou o copo que estivera segurando, há mais de uma hora, até os lábios e fez uma careta.

-O que foi, Harry? – Tonks podia ser desastrada, mas era muito atenta ao ambiente ao seu redor.

-Nada. Acho que a cerveja esquentou de tanto eu segurar.

-Ou então Scrimgeour está comprando porcaria.

Harry ainda conseguiu rir do comentário antes de sentir uma forte vertigem seguida da sensação de gelo se espalhando pelo corpo a partir do seu estomago.

-Harry!

As lembranças de todos os especialistas em veneno que lutaram ao lado de Voldemort vieram a sua mente, e ele reconheceu os sintomas.

-Me tira daqui, Remus. Tem Poção da Morte Fria na minha bebida.

No outro lado do salão, Draco arregalou os olhos e veio em sua direção, sem se importar se Snape e Narcissa o seguiam.

Remus o levou para a sala ao lado, e antes que Tonks fechasse a porta, Draco, Snape, Ron e Mione estavam lá.

Draco o abraçou, e Harry ainda conseguiu dizer:

-Morte Fria.

Sua garganta estava congelando, impedindo-o de falar mais alguma coisa. Suas pernas já começavam a falhar. Harry sabia que não havia antídoto, e que quando o frio atingisse sua mente, ele apagaria, e morreria lenta e dolorosamente.

Draco o segurou com força, e Harry sentiu Ron forçando alguma coisa por sua garganta. O bezoar!

Desde que quase morrera envenenado, o amigo andava constantemente com um no bolso. Mas dessa vez não ia adiantar, só retardar um pouco a poção. Ele morreria sem ter dito a Draco o quanto se importava com ele.

Manteve os olhos fixos nos do sonserino, e, pouco antes de tudo ficar escuro, teve a impressão de que os olhos do outro estavam úmidos.

Provavelmente, estava começando a delirar.

_drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // _

Draco queria gritar, socar alguém, espancar-se.

Que merda! Que grande merda!

Harry estava deitado na cama deles, morrendo. E não havia nada a ser feito.

Weasel, que conseguira ganhar algum tempo com o bendito bezoar, desistira de andar de um lado para o outro, e encarava Harry, como se quisesse fazer o outro se curar com a força do olhar. Granger chorava silenciosamente segurando a mão do amigo, e o lobisomem encarava a rua pela janela.

Potter, filho da puta, cretino e burro! Como o Cicatriz se atrevia a morrer? Não ainda. Não tão cedo.

Draco deitou-se com ele sob a coberta, e esfregou o peito de Harry. Ele estava gelado, e apesar de saber que era inútil, Draco queria aquecê-lo.

Snape estava examinando o copo de Harry, na esperança que não fosse Morte Fria, mas algo parecido e que pudesse ter cura. Ou talvez só estivesse querendo se manter ocupado e não pensar. Ninguém na Ordem queria pensar que Harry estava morrendo, depois de tudo.

Tonks e Shacklebolt estavam tentando encontrar o culpado. Podia ser um monte de gente. Harry ficara enrolando com o copo na mão por muito tempo. Qualquer um que tenha chegado perto dele poderia ser o culpado.

Draco não queria saber. Não ainda. Depois, sim. Depois, ele mataria o desgraçado. Mas agora não. Saber quem era o culpado seria admitir que Harry ia mesmo morrer, e ele não ia fazer isso.

Não. Ele não ia aceitar que o Testa Rachada morresse. Era simples assim. Ele não queria Harry morto.

Harry lhe contara que Voldemort temia a morte. Draco sabia que Dumbledore não tivera medo nenhum, e que Harry também não tinha. Grande merda. Ele não estava pronto para seguir sem o Santo Potter.

Granger se afastou para abraçar o Weasley, e Draco afagou os cabelos rebeldes de Harry.

-Eu não sei se você pode me ouvir. Acho que não. Mas vou te dar um aviso, e é bom levar a sério. – Sua voz era apenas um sussurro. – Eu ainda não acabei com você, portanto você ainda não pode morrer. Entendeu? Tem de haver um jeito, Harry. Você sempre se dá bem no final. Você é um grifinório babaca, metido a herói. Tem de haver uma saída. - Draco nem mesmo reparou que Lupin estava olhando para ele. - Você é mesmo um caso perdido, seu cretino. Quase me mata de preocupação, mas escapa do Lorde, e depois faz isso. É patético. É ridículo. É errado. Muito errado.

Lucius costumava dizer que Draco era patético e errado. Provavelmente, o desprezava devido ao seu sangue trouxa. Lucius sempre quisera que Draco fosse sua cópia fiel, e nunca escondera seu desapontamento com o filho.

Por que ele estava lembrando do pai nessa hora? Ele não queria lembrar do pai hora nenhuma.

Seu pai com sua frieza e suas lições! Draco ainda podia ouvi-lo repetindo:

-_A maioria dos bruxos imagina que Magia Negra seja apenas coisas como os Imperdoáveis. Tolos. O que eles chamam de Magia Negra também pode ser usada para outros fins. Quando usamos um feitiço convocatório, estamos utilizando a própria Magia Natural. Isso é Magia Branca: um reforço da Magia Natural, direcionado pelo mago. Quanto maior sua vontade e seu poder, mas eficiente. A Magia Negra pertence aos magos ousados e poderosos, porque ela quebra as regras da Magia Natural segundo a vontade do Mago. Apenas os que têm coragem e poder podem usar Magia Negra._

Anos mais tarde, Snape lhe dissera praticamente a mesma coisa. Só que lembrara de acrescentar uma coisa que Lucius nunca dizia.

-_Por ir contra a Magia Natural, todo ato de Magia Negra tem um preço. Quanto maior a distorção, maior o preço. - E devolveu a Draco o livro de Magia Negra que ele havia tirado da biblioteca do pai. – A Magia Branca se apóia nas leis naturais reforçada pela vontade do mago, a Magia Negra vai contra ela, e, na maioria dos casos, usa, além da vontade do mago, uma boa parcela de sua energia vital._

Ele passara a vida ouvindo aquele tipo de coisa. Sabia uma lista enorme de feitiços que não eram ensinados em Hogwarts.

Era isso!

Havia um feitiço de Magia Negra. Um feitiço que poderia anular o veneno. Draco não queria nem imaginar o preço de uma distorção tão grande, mas enquanto Harry estivesse vivo, havia uma chance do feitiço funcionar.

Draco precisava ficar sozinho com Harry. Precisava esperar e se preparar. Enquanto as horas corriam, ele repetiu milhares de vezes o feitiço em sua mente. Reforçou sua vontade e concentrou todo o seu poder.

Ele sabia que o feitiço iria reverter o veneno, só não fazia idéia do que aconteceria com ele. Era um feitiço forte, exigia preparo, poder e Draco nunca ouvira falar de alguém que tivesse tentado. Bruxos das trevas não são muito aficionados por feitiços de cura.

O dia amanhecia quando Draco decidiu que estava na hora:

-Weasley, leve a Granger para tomar um chá. Ela parece que vai desmaiar.

Como ele previa a garota protestou, mas Weasel a arrastou dali assim mesmo.

-O que esteve planejando a madrugada toda, Malfoy?

Isso era imprevisto.

-Lupin, eu tenho de tentar uma coisa.

-Magia Negra? É perigoso, Draco.

-Eu conheço os riscos. – mentiu.

Lupin suspirou. Draco nunca poderia dizer se ele tinha acreditado ou não.

-Precisa de ajuda? – Lupin devia estar mesmo desesperado para concordar tão facilmente.

-Preciso ficar sozinho com ele. Pode vigiar a porta?

-Claro. Quanto tempo você necessita?

-Dez minutos.

Lupin saiu do quarto e fechou a porta.

Dez minutos.

Colocou a varinha sobre o plexo solar de Harry e se concentrou mais uma vez.

Dez minutos para saber se o Cicatriz ia viver ou morrer.

Assim não dava, o medo de errar estava estragando sua concentração.

Dez minutos para... Não... Agora, só nove minutos.

Draco respirou fundo e gritou:

-DAVRA AKEVADA!!!

Ele podia sentir a Magia se retorcendo ao seu redor e dentro dele. Sua voz encheu o quarto, seu mundo se tornou um único borrão de luz dourada e a temperatura do seu corpo pareceu subir além do limite do tolerável e então todo o calor se condensou na ponta de sua varinha, e de lá, direto para Harry.

Foi quando Draco soube que havia funcionado. Ele poderia gritar de alívio se ainda tivesse um pingo de energia.

_drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // _

Harry já estava começando a abrir os olhos quando Draco percebeu o preço. Ainda tentou rir da ironia da situação, mas sua mente já navegava nas garras da loucura.

A mente de Harry vagava em um nevoeiro gelado. Espasmos de dor faziam com que ele gritasse, e depois se censurasse. Ele sabia muito bem onde estava. Ali era o umbral da morte, e a sua morte seria fria e dolorosa.

Não existia tempo ali. Apenas a intensidade da dor e do frio. E seus medos e remorsos.

Então, como numa grande explosão, havia luz e calor ao seu redor. E a magia de Draco o envolvia.

Ele começou a abrir os olhos, ansioso por se afastar da morte. Sentindo-se como o homem prestes a se afogar, mas que consegue chegar à superfície.

Seu olhar cruzou com o de Draco. Por um breve instante, os dois estavam ali. Juntos, inteiros, vivos. Mas ele viu que Draco se perdia em algum lugar da própria mente e foi junto.

Não. Ele não ia voltar sem sua Doninha.

As imagens caóticas da mente de Draco invadiram sua percepção.

Dor, solidão, medo. O armário sumidouro, a marca negra, a Nimbus 2001.

-Draco. – chamou, exigindo uma resposta.

Mas o outro estava lá. Rindo, sem se fixar em nada. E, às vezes, encolhendo-se de medo diante de uma lembrança mais assustadora.

-Draco, o que você fez?

A imagem de Lucius Malfoy respondeu no lugar do filho.

-Se sacrificou por você, Potter. Não é isso que todos fazem?

-O que ele fez, Lucius?

-Ele mostrou a determinação do sangue-puro da minha linhagem, mas foi traído pela fraqueza trouxa daquela imunda. Ele usou Magia Negra. Mas não agüentou o rebote.

Harry correu até o vulto de Draco, ainda ouvindo Lucius gritar.

-Desista, Potter. Ele é meu novamente.

-Não, Draco. Eu não vou deixar você voltar para ele. Escuta, eu estou aqui, não vou embora sem você. Você me salvou. Você é meu herói, Draco. É muito mais forte que Lucius. Muito melhor, muito diferente.

Draco não dava mostras de ouvir, e Harry não sabia o que fazer.

Lucius ria, provocando-o.

-Some, você é só uma lembrança ruim.

Lembranças...Memórias de centenas de pessoas. A resposta estava em algum lugar da mente de Harry. Então, ele respirou fundo e deixou as memórias fluírem. Draco arriscara tudo por ele e não seria abandonado na própria loucura.

Riddle e as dores que ele causou. Comensais e suas ambições e medos. Solidão por todo lado. Máscaras muito mais profundas que as que o mundo via.

Morte, dor, medo, caos, desespero.

E, então, ele a viu. Os cabelos negros, o olhar bondoso. Sophie Black-Moon. A suave Sophie que Voldemort matara depois de torturar o corpo por dias, sem, no entanto, conseguir quebrar a mente dela. Ela sorria para Harry. As memórias dela estavam ao seu alcance, e ele viu o culto tradicional à Ceridwen, à Hécate.

Hécate! A deusa protetora dos bruxos. Senhora da cura e da sabedoria. A mãe que nos protege de todo o Mal, guia nas decisões e encruzilhadas da vida.

Harry mergulhou nas memórias de Sophie, e, sem nunca ter sido místico na vida, implorou:

-Hécate, traga Draco de volta. Guia-o nessa encruzilhada.

Em sua mente, centenas de vozes femininas repetiam com ele: "_Guia-o nessa encruzilhada. Guia-o nessa encruzilhada, mãe"._

De todo lado e de lugar nenhum, veio uma voz firme e suave ao mesmo tempo.

-Ele se dispôs a pagar esse custo. Não desmereça seu sacrifício. É o justo preço pelo que Draco realizou.

Harry quase se desesperou, mas os olhos de Sophie o encorajavam, e ele achou forças para continuar:

-Eu sei que é justo. Que Draco escolheu assim. Mas não tira ele de mim. Por favor, não tira ele de mim.

A voz não respondeu, era como se aguardasse o que mais Harry tinha a dizer. E, então, ele gritou:

-Mãe, me ajuda!

Ele podia ver Lily sorrindo para ele, Molly contando-o como mais um dos seus. Narcissa embalando Draco ainda criança, e a jovem trouxa, de olhos cinzentos e tristes que abraçou o filho e o trouxe até Harry.

Sophie sorriu e desapareceu, junto com as outras.

E Draco abriu os olhos e o encarou. São. Livre. Inteiro.

Harry voltou à consciência abraçado a Draco e chamando pela mãe. Saboreando a palavra que ele nunca pudera usar.

Draco soluçava em seus braços quando Remus entrou, seguido de Narcissa e Molly.

Eram crianças na tempestade, e se deixaram cuidar pelas duas mulheres.

O barulho atraiu o resto da Ordem, e, como se fosse de muito longe, Harry pode perceber que Hermione chorava silenciosamente, e Ron rosnava para os que chegavam depois:

-Se alguém falar mal dessa Doninha, eu juro que eu arranco o couro do sujeito com minhas próprias mãos.

_drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // drarry // _

Draco estava deitado no peito de Harry, sentindo o abraço protetor do amante.

Eles haviam dormido quase todo o dia, e agora tinham de encarar o que haviam feito um pelo outro. Prontos ou não, essa conversa não ia ser mais adiada.

-Draco?

-Hummm?

-Por que você está comigo?

Potter, o grande filho da puta, tinha de começar logo com essa pergunta?

-Porque você trepa bem. – E isso não era mentira. – E você?

-Porque você é gostoso.

Oh! Certamente isso também era verdade.

Harry mudou de posição, até ficar de frente para ele, mas sem soltá-lo. Olho no olho, ele tornou a perguntar:

-Por que você está comigo, Draco?

-Não sei. Eu realmente não sei. Talvez porque você já saiba meus podres todos, e eu não preciso gastar energia tentando mostrar uma imagem certa.

-É um bom motivo.

-E você? Além de eu ser muito gostoso, quais são suas razões?

-Você me descansa. É cômodo estar do seu lado.

-Potter, você é doido. É todo um drama de folhetim estar do meu lado.

-Malfoy, você também não pode ser considerado normal. É suicídio viver comigo.

-Eu sei.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Draco já estava pensando em voltar a dormir quando Harry falou, mais baixo que o usual:

-Eu me importo. Acho que é por isso que estou com você. Eu me importo com você.

-Eu também me importo com você, Harry.

Melhor deixar assim. Nada sobre solidão e romance. Eles apenas se importavam um com outro. O Potinho não era tão tonto, afinal de contas.

-Draco?

-Hummmm?

-Quer viajar comigo? Ir para a Grécia, por exemplo.

-Eu não tenho dinheiro, Potter. Não posso herdar o dos Malfoy, e o pouco que resta do dote da minha mãe, ela vai precisar.

-E daí? Eu tenho grana. E sua mãe vai ficar bem. Snape vai cuidar dela.

De repente, Draco não tinha mais sono.

-Como assim o Snape vai cuidar dela? Potter o que você sabe que eu não sei?

-Eles vão cuidar um do outro, Draco.

Merda! Snape, de padrasto, era o fim da picada. Mas se havia alguém que podia dar um jeito nele era justamente sua mãe. E Harry havia achado uma maneira de inocentar o cara, e ele ainda por cima ia receber a Ordem de Merlin de Primeira Classe. Talvez, fosse um bom arranjo.

-Draco?

-Fala, Potter!

-E a Grécia?

-É claro que vou.

-Ótimo. – E então a voz de Harry ficou alguns tons mais graves e seu rosto totalmente sério. – Deita de costas e segura na cabeceira da cama.

Draco obedeceu imediatamente. Seu coração já acelerando de antecipação. Ele não tinha mesmo nenhuma defesa diante de Harry Potter. Principalmente, quando ele agia assim.

Ele sentiu o outro sentar sobre seu quadril, e deslizar a mão no seu peito.

-Draco?

Ele abriu os olhos, submisso.

-Você perdeu sua última chance de escapar de mim. –Harry mordeu seu pescoço.

-Ótimo! – pensou. – E que se danem as razões para isso ser tão bom.

FIM 

Respondendo ao desafio novo de número 31_ - Alguém envenenou Harry. A única maneira de salvá-lo é usando magia negra. Alguém (pode ser qualquer um) resolve tentar, mas não faz idéia das conseqüências do feitiço. _Desafio proposto pela Paula Lírio

Respondendo ao desafio novo de número 85 - O desafio é apenas esse: "Eu não sei se você pode me ouvir". Desafio proposto pela Ludmila (Magalud)


End file.
